


A Little Thanks

by eggmyung



Series: Requested Smut Scenarios [2021] [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Gay, How Do I Tag, M/M, Smut, Top Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggmyung/pseuds/eggmyung
Summary: Eunwoo thanking Minhyuk for his efforts in teaching him the choreographies in a very hot way.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Series: Requested Smut Scenarios [2021] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089854
Kudos: 14





	A Little Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I did good with the pent up feeling but hey I tried kksksks also.. i suck at giving titles 🙃🙃

Requested Scene: In the pratice room rocky was pulling an all-nighter bc he is helping eunwoo catch up with choreographies and sex is the way eunwoo says thanks w/ pent up feelings.

* * *

  
"Hyuk, can you help with the choreographies again, please?" Eunwoo mumbles as he entered the practice room where Minhyuk was. 

It's a little past midnight and Minhyuk did plan on pulling an all nighter to learn and perfect the choreos he made. Minhyuk turned to Eunwoo and gave him a nod. They started practicing until it was past 3 am already. Minhyuk wont lie, he loves spending time with Eunwoo and has been keeping his feelings for him for a long time but he couldn't just confess right? After all, they were in a same group. If it so happens that Eunwoo doesn't feel the same and starts getting awkward, what would happen to them? 

"Earth to Minhyuk, earth to Minhyuk!" Eunwoo chuckled lightly "Are you alright? You're spacing out.." 

"H-huh? Yeah, I'm fine.. sorry.. just a little tired.. let's start from the top?" Minhyuk shook his head and looked at the mirror getting to position but was confused when Eunwoo didn't move, instead he just smiled.

"You're cute." 

Minhyuk's heart almost fell when he heard Eunwoo and looked at his hyung in the mirror.

"S-shut up hyung.." Minhyuk stuttered making Eunwoo laugh. He pulled Minhyuk suddenly into his chest and gave him a warm embrace, making the younger smile. "Thanks for always helping me out with the choreos." 

"That's nothing.. I always have fun teaching you— h-hyung.." Minhyuk's breath hitched when Eunwoo started kissing his ear, down to his jaw and to his neck.

"You do?" Eunwoo whispered 

"H-hyung w-hat are you d-doing—" 

"Saying thanks.." Eunwoo slid his hands on to his waist and looked at him in the eyes. "You were always patient with me, Hyuk.. always there to help me when I'm struggling.."

Eunwoo pulled Minhyuk's hips toward him grinding his clothed dick to Minhyuk's crotch area eliciting a faint mewl from the younger.

"H-hyung you don't— you don't have to—"

"You're turned on. I can feel you growing hard."Eunwoo started kissing Minhyuk's neck again, licking it, sucking it. 

"H-hyung— d-don't—fuck." Minhyuk pushed Eunwoo by his chest, catching his breath.

"Just tell me stop hyuk, I will." Eunwoo smirked, reaching down the younger's cock, palming him through his clothes.

Minhyuk moaned at the contact, he pulled away again and stared at his hyung's eyes.

"I— I like you h-hyung.. f-for a long time and I.. I don't want us to get all awkward and if.. if this– what's happening right now between us is just you feeling aroused I– I'll forget it—o-oh god that felt good—"

"I'm aroused hyuk, but I do like you too. So please, let me thank you properly.." Eunwoo turned Minhyuk around, the younger's back against his chest. He pulled down Minhyuk's jogging pants and started stroking the younger's dick, his precum making Eunwoo's hand slide a little smoother. Minhyuk thrusts a little to the older's palm making Eunwoo smile, seeing Minhyuk's reflection at the mirror with his eyes closed and mouth agape. Eunwoo pulled down his pants too making Minhyuk pull away from him.

"What's wrong?"

"I—" Minhyuk looked down at their hard leaking dicks, biting his lip. "I didn't clean myself, hyung.." he whispered.

Eunwoo tilted the younger's head and kissed him softly. "I don't mind.." reaching down Minhyuk's ass and attempted pushing one finger in but Minhyuk was quick to stop him.

"I-I do.." Minhyuk blushed. Eunwoo sighed and chuckled. Eunwoo got his sachet of lube and looked at Minhyuk's eyes.

"Fine, let me fuck your thighs, then." 

Minhyuk's eyes grew large when Eunwoo turned Minhyuk around holding his thighs together.

"Keep your thighs tight." Eunwoo whispered, covering his cock with lube and positioning himself in between Minhyuk's thighs, he started to push in, his dick brushing the underside of Minhyuk's cock. Minhyuk threw his head back and moaned when Eunwoo started stroking his cock while thrusting. Everything felt dirty to him but he was loving it. The man of his dreams fucking his thighs, moaning in his ear and jerking him off. What more can he ask for? 

"God you're so tight, I can imagine fucking your ass, I'm sure you'd choke my cock real good." Eunwoo groaned

"H-hyung your dick feels good rubbing my inner thighs and cock, f-fuck it's so hot." 

Eunwoo reached for the younger's nipples and started to play with it making Minhyuk whine and squirm, his body was full of sweat that he can see how his shirt was hugging his body being drenched in sweat in the mirror with his cock being pumped crazy by his hyung, fucking his thighs fast. Minhyuk felt Eunwoo throb in between his legs and felt his own cock beat. Eunwoo noticed and fastened his pace.

"Close, Hyuk?" He panted in his ear. Minhyuk couldn't speak, instead he nodded, whined and reached for his balls, giving them squeezes as he came on Eunwoo's hands. Eunwoo felt Minhyuk's body giving out so he fucked him quicker and pulled out, bending the younger and cumming on Minhyuk's ass cheeks.

Minhyuk's legs gave out. He panted and leaned on Eunwoo with a soft smile. "Thanks hyung.."

Eunwoo got a tissue and wiped the mess they made. 

"No, hyukkie.. thank YOU." He leaned forward placing a kiss on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @eggmyung and see me thirst over astro 😋😋


End file.
